


Not That Kind of Woman

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Fucking, Rain, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't take Jessie. Jessie took you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Kind of Woman

It was a dark and stormy night. Literally, even. Rain was coming down in sheets and it was pitch black outside, stumbling on the abandoned cabin had been a complete stroke of luck.

But none of that mattered much to James right now. Right now, he was being pinned to the bed by Jessie, feeling both intimidated and turned on.

Just like he always did when they had sex. No, he corrected himself, when they _fucked._

Jessie didn't do silk sheets and soft music and candles. She wasn't the type of woman who blushed coyly, posed sweetly on the bed and waited for her man to advance. And she sure wasn't the type to lie beneath a man moaning passively while he did all the work.

No, one did not simply _make love to_ Jessie. Jessie _took you._ And any man who said it wasn't possible for a woman to "take" a man obviously didn't know Jessie.

"You want this," she purred, trailing a hand down to his groin. She wore nothing but her black bra and panties, having shed her uniform some time ago. "Your cock's been throbbing, thinking about this all day. I saw the way you were staring at my tits, you horny little bastard."

"J-Jessie..." That was another thing. Jessie didn't have the cleanest mouth normally, but in the bedroom she could make a sailor blush. Every dirty word in the book, she knew it and used it.

"It's okay," she whispered, her breath hot against his lips, "you don't need to say it. Your cock says it all." And all too suddenly she leapt off him. "But this won't do. I'm almost naked, and you're still fully dressed."

"You look _devastatingly_ beautiful tonight," he remarked. Jessie smirked.

"Thanks. But quit wasting time telling me things I already know," she said. "Off with your pants!" A pause. "Unless I'll have to do it for you." Before he could even say anything she pounced, stripping him until he lay naked beneath her. " _Much_ better. Now the fun can begin..."

She captured his lips in a bruising kiss, followed by her lips and teeth on his neck, his shoulders, his ears, his nipples until her head was eye level with his throbbing erection.

"Mmm..." She licked her lips. "You want my mouth on your cock, don't you? You want me to suck you off." _Damn it!_ he thought, blushing at his own brain's foul mouth. Teasing, that was what she loved more than anything, torturing him.

"P-please," he ground out.

" _Say it._ " She smacked her lips, looking up at him with narrowed eyes, and his blush deepened. He wasn't a prude, not by any means, but he wasn't used to swearing and to have her _demand_ it like that...but with Jessie, he'd learned it was best to give in quickly. No sense in fighting it.

"S-suck my cock," he whimpered.

"That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" And he was suddenly engulfed by a warm wetness, first a vigorous sucking followed by the rough sweep of her tongue along the length, one hand cradling his balls while the fingernails of the other dug into her hips. That would leave a mark, but that was another thing he was used to.

And frankly, quite liked. When she marked him, she was saying he was _hers_ and hers alone. It made him feel... _special,_ for lack of a better word. _Ah!_ Oh dear, he was getting close to the edge already.

"J-Jessie-!" He knew she wouldn't be angry if he came in her mouth, all she'd do was scold him a bit and then make him eat her out in return. As much as he relished the idea of her squirming under his tongue, he wanted to be _in_ her as soon as possible. "I'm going to-"

"Not yet." She pulled her mouth away forcefully, stood up only long enough to strip off her underwear, and straddled him once more. "Your tongue won't be enough tonight, James. I want your cock in me." And in one swift movement she brought herself down, fully sheathing him within her, then brought her lips close to his. "Fuck me, James."

And he did. His upward thrusts were a little clumsy at first, like always; she rode hard and fast from the outset and it was a few minutes before he was able to match her pace with his own. But it was heaven all the way; moans and shrieks and every profane word in the book spilled from her lips as her tight, wet heat squeezed him for all he was worth.

"Oh, Jessie!" he cried out, his hands grasping her breasts and squeezing hard.

"Ah-! _Fuck!_ " she hissed. "Damn it...harder, faster! I'm-" Her fingernails dug into him again, this time his shoulders. "Shit, I'm almost-!"

"M-me too!" _Thank goodness,_ he thought, coming before she did during intercourse was never a good idea. Fortunately, learning to hold back had done good things for his stamina...at least, he could last a good deal longer than he had the first time they'd done this. Jessie screamed as her climax shook her just moments before James's own release, and he collapsed against the pillows, fully exhausted and fully satisfied.

She came to before he did, of course, smiling sweetly down at him. Her eyes smouldered and her hair had come loose from its usual stiff plume, but she looked more radiant than ever.

"Mmm..." She kissed his cheek. "You were wonderful, as always. You're such an obedient lover, James," she whispered.

"Ah...well..." He smiled, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "Anything for you, Jess."

She rolled off of him and curled up against his side, not bothering to pull the covers over them, and immediately fell asleep. James sighed, wincing as he now felt the marks her fingernails had left.

Jessie wasn't like any other woman. She was rough, foul-mouthed, demanding, aggressive, and he was _hers._


End file.
